memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Characters in Star Trek: Vanguard
The following is a list of all characters appearing or referenced in Star Trek: Vanguard, expanded from a mini-pedia at the end of Reap the Whirlwind. Federation Starfleet Starbase 47 Command & Operations Staff *Commodore Diego Reyes. Commanding officer, Starbase 47, 2265-2266. Flag officer with authority over Starfleet operations and Federation civilians in the Taurus Reach. Previous postings included command of the USS Dauntless and junior postings on the USS Belleau Wood and the USS Helios, under Captain Matuzas. ** Yeoman/Lieutenant Toby Greenfield. Senior administrative assistant to Commodore Diego Reyes. Short, doe-eyed, efficient, cute, mid-20s. ** Yeoman (Midshipman Cadet) Suzie Finneran. A tall, auburn-haired young woman who serves as Commodore Reyes’s gamma-shift yeoman. *Rear Admiral Heihachiro Nogura. Commanding officer, Starbase 47, 2266-2268. Flag officer with authority over Starfleet operations and Federation civilians in the Taurus Reach. *Commander Jonathan Cooper. Executive officer, Starbase 47. Cooper is married to Jen and their son is Jake. *Lieutenant commander Yael Dohan. Gamma-shift officer of the watch on Starbase 47. Light-brown hair, cut short; slender but muscular; Israeli ancestry. * Lieutenant commander Briv, Tellarite male, unusually slim for his species. Sensor-control officer, Starbase 47. * Lieutenant Commander Raymond Cannella, fleet operations manager of Starbase 47. A big guy, he is balding and has a New Jersey accent. *Lieutenant Judy Dunbar. Senior communications officer aboard Starbase 47. She twirls her hair as nervous habit and has a photographic memory. *Ensign Gisela Ribiero, Portuguese junior communications officer. *Ensign Kail Tescar, sensor officer. Colonial Administration * Lieutenant Commander Aole Miller, colonial administrator. Died 2268. Starfleet Intelligence *Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn, Vulcan female, born 2191, daughter of Sivok and L’Nel. Starfleet Intelligence liaison to Starbase 47, 2265-2266. She is haunted by the katra of Sten, and plays jazz piano at Manón’s cabaret. *Commander Serrosel ch'Nayla, Andorian chan. intelligence liason to Starbase 47, 2266-2268. Killed in the rescue of Diego Reyes. *Agent Cofell, Operative of Starfleet Intelligence who escorts Anna Sandesjo (aka Lurqal) from her temporary quarters to a secret transport off of Starbase 47. *Agent Verheiden, an operative of Starfleet Intelligence agent who escorts Anna Sandesjo from her temporary quarters to a secret transport that is intended to smuggle her off of Starbase 47. Medical *Doctor Ezekiel Fisher, chief medical officer.. Octogenarian, wishing to retire. Stayed in Starfleet first to be advisor to his close friend, Diego Reyes, then to watch over Reyes's lover Rana Desai. Served with Reyes on the USS Dauntless, where he was close to Hallie Gannon too, and the USS Belleau Wood. Attempted to have Jabilo M'Benga be his successor at Vanguard, but the younger man wanted to serve on a ship. After Desai's departure he stayed on Vanguard, and ultimately perished in the defense of the station in 2268. Had at least three children, Ely, Jane and Noah, at least one one son-in-law, Neil (husband of Jane), and at least two grandsons, James and Seth (children of Jane and Neil). *Doctor Jabilo M'Benga, assistant chief medical officer, groomed by Fisher to replace him. Turned the post down for a desire to serve on a starship. By 2267-68, will be assigned to the Enterprise crew. * Doctor Gonzalo Robles, member of the medical staff at Vanguard Hospital. * Doctor Steinberg * Nurse Melanie Martinez. Member of the medical staff at Vanguard Hospital * Sherivan sh'Ness, a fourth-year medical student in Vanguard Hospital in 2266. Andorian shen. * Doctor Thelex, Andorian chan chief of dentistry at Vanguard Hospital, Starbase 47. Wears distinctive octagonal-frame eyeglasses. Station Security *Lieutenant Haniff Jackson, security chief. Never loses a bet. *Lieutenant Beyer, female security officer on Starbase 47. Escorted envoys out of a diplomatic summit held by Ambassador Jetenian in 2265, in 2266 escorts the disgraced Reyes to the USS Nowlan. * Lieutenant Charles, security officer attached to the Federation Customs Office on Starbase 47. * Lieutenant Ridley, security officer required to testify in a case of alleged domestic battery. * Ensign Donovan Collig, member of Starbase 47 security team; filed sloppy investigative paperwork that derailed a criminal investigation by the Starfleet JAG office. * Ensign Tseng, escorted the disgraced Reyes to the USS Nowlan in 2266. * Security Officer Wallingford, in charge of restricting access to Starbase 47’s cargo facility Engineering *Lieutenant Chris Ballard, original chief engineering officer, Starbase 47. Was part of the team that built Deep Space Station K-5. Flummoxed by systemic failures caused by Shedai Carrier Wave. Killed by the self-destruct function of a Rigelian scrambler-transmitter that had been insinuated into Starbase 47’s comm relays. Replaced by USS Lovell engineer Isaiah Farber. *Lieutenant Isaiah Farber, chief engineer. Former member of the S.C.E. engineering team on the USS Lovell. Helped identify Shedai Carrier Wave signal and harden the starbase’s systems against it. * Lieutenant Addison Shepherd. Second-in-command of engineering operations on Starbase 47. * Ensign Malhotra. Found murdered in a Jefferies tube by Lovell engineer Isaiah Farber. Last reported location before his disappearance was Cargo Bay 19. * Ensign Tamishiro, engineer. Judge Advocate General Office *Captain Rana Desai, the principal JAG officer on the station, who administers all Starfleet and Federation law in the Taurus Reach. Formerly a detective, she entered Starfleet and joined the JAG corps. Passionate, stern and fastidious, she arrived on Vanguard in 2265. Although she soon entered into a relationship with the station's CO, Diego Reyes, they kept it secret and often crossed swords in their public roles - whether over colony policy or JAG's responsibility to investigate potential failings by Starfleet or Reyes, such as the loss of the USS Bombay. Secretly she also was preparing a case about Reyes and Starfleet's association with criminal elements, such as the Orion merchant Ganz, but when Reyes released classified information she instead had to arrest him for another reason. She defended Reyes in his trial, and prepared to move to Earth after the trial to continue their relationship - but the commodore's presumed death aboard the USS Nowlan put an end to that plan. Beginning to move on, she had a fling with Haniff Jackson, before T'Prynn, then rogue, revealed Reyes was alive. She left Vanguard in 2267, but was reunited with Reyes in 2270. ** Lieutenant Deborah Simpson, her assistant. *Lieutenant, later Lieutenant Commander Holly Moyer, JAG officer. Young, athletic, willowy, auburn-haired. Excellent racquetball player. She assumed Desai's leadership role in 2267, vindicating the distinguishing remarks given by Captain Mosh zelev Sereb when he choose her to be his assistant in the court martial of Diego Reyes. *Lieutenant commander Peter Liverakos, defense attorney, assigned to Starfleet JAG office on Starbase 47. Mid-40s, boyish appearance, goatee, salt-and-pepper hair. Defended Commodore Diego Reyes and the Vanguard crew during a JAG-mandated inquiry following the loss of the USS Bombay in 2266. * Commander Nathan Spires, a skilled JAG officer and the initial defense lawyer of Diego Reyes in 2266. =Court Martial of Commodore Reyes = *Admiral Gillian Moratino, JAG officer and appointed head of the court martial of Diego Reyes. *Admiral Franklin Komack, admiral and the only member of the board who possessed any knowledge of Operation Vanguard prior to his selection for this trial. *Admiral Alejandro Perez, a young admiral on the board of judges. *Commodore Jeong Hynu-Su, a flag officer seen to be wearing anachronistic rimless glasses, and a member of the board of judges. *Captain Mosh zelev Sereb, the Tellerite prosecutor of Commodore Reyes. Famous for never loosing a case, either in prosecution or defense. Cargo Crew * Chief Petty Officer Elizabeth Langlois, Cargo master of Starbase 47. * Master Chief Petty Officer zh'Shalas, Andorian zhen, Gamma-shift cargo chief on Starbase 47. *Crewman K. Malik, member of cargo crew. * Chief Petty Officer Israel Medina. Fictional cargo chief on Starbase 47, invented by Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn to deceive reporter Tim Pennington into publishing a flawed set of facts regarding the Tholian attack on the Ravanar IV outpost and the Starship Bombay. Ostensibly, the person whom Pennington met was an agent of Starfleet Intelligence planted by T'Prynn. * Chief Petty Officer Sozlok, a vaguely simian-looking non-commissioned officer who works the night shift, supervising the public storage facilities on Starbase 47. He seems to hate his job. Customs * Chief Petty Officer Ivan Vumelko, Starfleet Customs officer on Starbase 47. Paunchy, bug-eyed, world-weary, sarcastic, grouchy. Unknown * Lieutenant Miwal, Caitian crewmember. Treated in Vanguard Hospital for abdominal distress related to a bezoar—i.e., a hairball. * Specialist Roderigo Medeira * Ensign Rory Meeker The Vault/Operation Vanguard personnel *Lieutenant Ming Xiong, archaeology & anthropology officer, head of all research and deployment concerns of Operation Vanguard. * Doctor Varech jav Gek, Tellarite scientist, works in the Vault with Lieutenant Ming Xiong. One of Starfleet’s top minds in theoretical chemistry and molecular physics. Excitable; a bit of a gossip. *Bohannon, member of research team studying the Shedai artifact on Erilon. Killed by the Shedai Wanderer. His autopsy yielded valuable information about the Shedai meta-genome. * Doctor Tarcoh, a Deltan theoretical physicist in his late sixties. * Ensign McCown, a young human male research scientist with the Vault. Killed in 2266 during the Klingon operation that kidnapped Ming Xiong from the surface of Erilon. ''USS Endeavour *Captain Zhao Sheng, captain until 2265 *Commander Atish Khatami. Formerly served as first officer under Captain Sheng until his death in 2265 on Erilon. Husband, Kenji, and daughter, Parveen, reside on Deneva. They were saved by the actions of Captain Kirk and the ''Enterprise. *Lieutenant Commander Katherine Stano, first officer from 2265 * Ensign Stephen Klisiewicz, chief science officer in 2265, promoted to Lieutenant in 2266. *Lieutenant Marielise McCormack, navigator. Flirted with Lieutenant (then Ensign) Stephen Klisiewicz in 2265. * Lieutenant Neelakanta, Arcturian helmsman * Lieutenant Hector Estrada, communications officer. * Lieutenant Thorsen, tactical officer. * Ensign Halse, Bridge officer. *Lieutenant Commander Paul Norton, beta shift bridge officer. Considered by Captain Khatami as a possible first officer in 2266. * Lieutenant T'Pes, a Vulcan female junior science officer, U.S.S. Endeavour, considered by Captain Atish Khatami as a possible candidate for the first officer position. * Doctor Anthony Leone, chief mediecal officer. * Doctor Bruce Griffin, assistant CMO. Has a reputation for always being prepared. * Doctor Catera, medical doctor who provided medical care to the research team on Erilon. * Nurse Sikal, Vulcan female, member of medical staff. * Commander Bersh glov Mog, chief engineer until 2268. Died in the defense of Starbase 47 *Lieutenant Stegbauer, engineer *Ensign Karen LaMartina, engineer. *Faran, engineer's mate *Lieutenant Jeanne La Sala, security guard *Lieutenant Nauls, security guard. Faced the Shedai sentinels on Erilon. KIA. *Ensign Paul McGibbon, security guard *Ensign Roderick, security officer, stood with Lieutenant Jeanne La Sala against Shedai sentinel attack on Erilon. *Ensign Hammond, security officer, stood with Lieutenant Jeanne La Sala against Shedai sentinel attack on Erilon. * Chief Michael Shuster, transporter operator. * Chief Nelson, transporter operator *Colleen Cook, junior archaeologist, assigned to help Lieutenant Ming Xiong study the Shedai Conduit on Erilon. * Ensign Spencer, an officer assigned to the study of the Shedai Conduit on Erilon. Worked in the artifact control room. KIA during the first sentinel attack. * Lieutenant Muller, a vocal critic of the promotion of Captain Khatami. Had his attitude manually adjusted by Dr. Anthony Leone. * Ensign sh'Dastisar, an officer who had a minor problem with the food slots. * Ensign th’Shendileth,, an officer who had a minor problem with the food slots. * Lieutenant Commander Stutzman, a Starfleet officer who had been “hitching a ride” to a rendezvous with the Starship Endeavour on the Starship Bombay when the Bombay was ambushed and destroyed at Ravanar. ''USS Sagittarius *Captain Adelard Nassir, Commanding Officer, 2265-2268 *Commander Clark Terrell, First Officer *Lieutenant Commander Bridget McLellan ("BridyMac"), Second officer. Released in 2267 to be an operative of Starfleet Intelligence with Cervantes Quinn. KIA in 2268. *Lieutenant Faro Dastin, BridyMac's replacement as Tactical officer. *Doctor Lisa Babitz. Chief Medical Officer. Blonde, blue-eyed, tall, pretty, germophobic. *Lieutenant Celerasayna zh'Firro. Navigator and helmsman. *Lieutenant Sorak. Security Chief. In 2266, he was 118 years old and a ''Kolinahr master. *Lieutenant Niwara. Caitian Field scout, KIA on Jinoteur IV by Shedai Sentinels in 2266. *Ensign , Niwara's replacement as scout. *Senior Chief Petty Officer Razka, Saurian field scout. Would eventually serve on the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E), KIA in 2380 on Tezwa. *Ensign Vanessa Theriault, science officer. Saved by the Shedai Apostate on Jinotaur. Briefly had a relationship with journalist Tim Pennington after being rescued by him on Jinoteur IV, ended it when his story about Jinotaur led to the arrest of Diego Reyes. *Ensign Nguyen Tan Bao, Vietnamese medical technician and occasional scout. *"Master Chief": Mike "Mad Man" Ilucci, Chief Engineer. *Petty Officer First Class Salagho Threx, Denobulan Senior Engineer's Mate. *Petty Officer Second Class Karen Cahow. Human Engineer. Average height and build, blond hair, phobic about being on planetary surfaces. *Crewman Torvin, Engineer. ''USS Bombay * Captain Hallie Gannon, commanding officer and former first officer of Diego Reyes aboard the ''USS Dauntless. Blonde, optimistic. * Commander Vondas Milonakis, First officer. * Lieutenant Thanashal ch'Shonnas, Science officer * Lieutenant Susan Nave, Communications officer * Lieutenant Oriana D'Amato, Helmsman. Wife of Enterprise senior geologist Robert D’Amato. Had a three-month affair with married reporter Tim Pennington. KIA with the Bombay at Ravanar IV. * Ensign Daniel Berry, Navigator * Ensign Vanderhoven, the torpedo room officer. * Lieutenant Commander Kevin Judge, Chief engineer * McCarthy, Assistant chief engineer * Lieutenant Nem chim Loak, Assistant impulse engineer supervisor. Had his hair dyed pink by Lieutenant Ming Xiong, as a practical joke revenge for his snoring. * Lieutenant Steve Kashuk, engineer. * Ensign Brett Anderson, engineer. * Ensign Tory Castellano, engineer. * Ensign Donna Robertson, engineer. * Crewman Donna Ford, engineer. * Doctor Hua Sun Lee, chief medical officer * Nurse Jean Guerin. * Nurse Imelio * Cargo Chief Hayes, a NCO on-board. ''USS Lovell Ship Staff * Captain Daniel Okagawa, commanding officer. Earlier in his career, served with Diego Reyes for all of 12 days on the ''USS Helios, under Captain Matuzas. * Commander Araev zh'Rhun, first officer * Ensign Folanir Pzial, Rigelian male communications officer. * Lieutenant Sasha Rodriguez, helm officer. * Ensign Xav, Tellerite science officer. * Doctor Charles Rockey, chief medical officer * Lieutenant Jessica Diamond, weapons officer. Shoulder-length brown hair. * Lieutenant Donovan Adams, search party leader on Gamma Tauri IV. KIA. * Lieutenant sh'Neroth, Andorian shen member of the ill-fated search party on Gamma Tauri IV. * Ensign Blaise Selby, geologist, member of the ill-fated search party on Gamma Tauri IV. * Ensign Jeffrey Anderson, crewmember. * Security Guard Kattan, member of the ill-fated search party on Gamma Tauri IV. * Security Guard Ndufe, member of the ill-fated search party on Gamma Tauri IV. SCE Team * Lieutenant Mahmud al-Khaled, commanding officer of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers contingent. Promoted to lieutenant commander during mission to Gamma Tauri IV. * Lieutenant Kurt Davis. Second-in-command of the S.C.E. team on the U.S.S. Lovell in 2266. * Lieutenant Paul LeGere, Member of the S.C.E. team on the U.S.S. Lovell, former roommate of Isaiah Farber. After teasing Farber, LeGere awoke one day to find he suddenly had no need of a comb. * Lieutenant Margaux Luciano, engineer. * Lieutenant T'Laen, Vulcan female, S.C.E. computer specialist. * Ensign Jeff Anderson, member of S.C.E. team on the Lovell. Lost right arm in action against Shedai sentinels on Gamma Tauri IV. Best friend of Ensign Brian O’Halloran. * Ensign Brian O'Halloran, member of the S.C.E. team on the Lovell. Best friend of Ensign Jeffrey Anderson. * Ensign Ghrex, Denobulan female, engineer. Participated in the research mission to Erilon. * Ensign Sulok, a Vulcan male engineer. ''USS Akhiel * Captain Whitsitt, commanding officer USS Defiant *Captain Thomas Blair, captain *Commander Kamau Mbugua, first officer Planet-based personnel Ravenor IV * Commander Dean Singer, commander of the SCE team on-planet. Killed during the Tholian attack on the planet. * Lieutenant John Ott. Communications officer. KIA. * Ensign T'Hana, a vulcan female engineer assigned to the S.C.E. team on Ravanar IV. Worked directly with the Shedai Conduit. KIA. * Chief Petty Officer Miguel Velez, a member of the S.C.E. team on Ravanar IV. Gamma Tauri IV * Lieutenant Christopher Gabbert, “Room boss” in charge of directing Starfleet covert operations on Gamma Tauri IV. Cestus III *Commodore Howard Travers, head of the colony on Cestus III, tasked with monitoring Klingon ship movements in the nearby Taurus Reach. Killed when the colony was destroyed by the Gorn. Other Starfleet Personnel mentioned * Captain Matuzas, the commanding officer of the U.S.S. Helios, a Drexler-class frigate aboard which Diego Reyes and Daniel Okagawa served on as young officers. * Admiral McCreary, a high-ranking officer at Starfleet Medical. * Captain Rymer. Sponsored Diego Reyes’s application to Starfleet Academy and served as Reyes’s mentor. In 2266, referred to as the “late” Captain Rymer, date of death uncertain. * Terence Sadler. Former security chief of the Starship Dauntless under the command of Diego Reyes. Retired from Starfleet service to get married and raise a family on colony planet Ingraham B. Dies with his family during the neural parasite attack on that planet in 2265. * Captain Friedl Segfrunsdóttir, instructor on Federation law at Starfleet Academy during James T. Kirk’s years as an underclassman. Federation Diplomatic Corps Starbase 47 *Ambassador Jetanien, Rigelion Chelon diplomat in charge of Federation political efforts in the Taurus Reach. One of the key leaders of Operation Vanguard and the hunt to uncover the secrets of the Shedai Meta-genome. Grew disentranced with the sector in 2267 and made contact with Senator D'Tran of the Romulan Star Empire. Would found the neutral planet of peace on Nimbus III with D'Tran and Lugok, former Klingon ambassador to Vanguard. *Anna Sandesjo. Federation diplomatic attache. Klingon female disguised to appear human. Served as senior diplomatic attaché to Ambassador Jetanien. Real name was Lurqal. Reported to Ambassador Lugok and his aide Turag. Had an affair with Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn, who turned her into a double agent. Cover compromised for a disinformation campaign to rescue the ''USS Sagittarius from Jinoteur IV. Killed in a bombing attack on the USS Malacca, the ship intended to smuggle her off of Vanguard. Assassin was Zett Nilric, hired by Klingon Imperial Intelligence. ( -''Reap the Whirlwind) *Akeylah Karumé, Federation diplomatic attache. Dark-skinned, tall, bold. Dresses in bright colors and great at handling Klingons, she was tasked with being Klingon attache in 2265. She would work with Jetanien in his attempt to contact D'Tran. Promoted to senior ambassador after Jetenian's departure for Nimbus III in 2267. *Sovik, a Federation diplomat and envoy to the Tholian delegation on Starbase 47. *Dietrich Meyer, Federation diplomat known to be a drunkard. Former envoy to the Klingon delegation on Starbase 47. Had an altercation in Manón’s Cabaret with Klingon Ambassador Lugok that ended with Lugok’s d’k tahg embedded in Meyer’s thigh. Meyer survived the assault but was subsequently reassigned to office administrative tasks. Akeylah Karumé succeeded him as the envoy to the Klingons. * Adam Stotsky, the communications supervisor in the Federation Embassy on Starbase 47, under the supervision of Ambassador Jetanien. Federation Citizens and Civilians Starbase 47 *Tim Pennington, journalist. Married until 2265 to Lora Brummer. *Cervantes Quinn, trader *Carol Marcus, a civilian scientist appointed by the Federation Council in 2266 to head the research programme of Project Vanguard. Clashed with Ming Xiong, whom she superseded, but became strong colleagues. Would be given a research station in 2268 to research a non-militaristic output from the Shedai Meta-genome, which would become the Genesis Device. **David Marcus, her son by James T. Kirk, whom she raises alone. *Iman al-Jazaar, religious leader on Starbase 47 *Rabbi Geller, religious leader on Starbase 47. *Father McKee, religious leader on Starbase 47. * Gom glasch Moar, Tellarite religious leader on Starbase 47. The resident throg, or “sin-eater.” * Zharran sh'Rassa, the Andorian religious leader on Starbase 47, representing the station’s eresh’tha. * Brother Sihanouk, the Buddhist religious leader on Starbase 47. *Matt Romano, owner and operator of Café Romano, an outdoor eatery in Stars Landing. Said to make “consistently perfect Hollandaise sauce.” *Manón, Silgov female, preternaturally beautiful, radiates an aura of physical warmth at close range. Owner of Manón’s cabaret, the de facto officers’ club on Starbase 47. Let T'Prynn play jazz piano there. *Tom Walker, bartender and proprietor of Tom Walker's, a bar on Stars Landing *Allie, a bartender at Tom Walker's. Flirted with Tim Pennington when he visited. * Roger Shear, a mining-consortium executive who went on a dinner date with Anna Sandesjo to Manón’s Cabaret, thereby precipitating a psychological breakdown for Sandesjo’s lover, T'Prynn, who saw them together. * Jennifer Braun, receptionist at Vanguard Hospital in 2266. Vulcan * Sten, the former fiancé of T'Prynn. Refused to release her when she asked to be excused from the marriage contract in 2212. Fought T’Prynn in the Koon-ut-kal-if-fee. As she broke his neck and killed him, he forced his ''katra (living spirit) into her mind telepathically. His katra has lived on in her mind ever since, assaulting her psychically, tormenting her, for 53 years. * T'Nel, a female Vulcan born circa 2183, the daughter of Sivok and L'Nel, and the older sister of T'Prynn. * Sobon, a Vulcan healer in the village of Kren'than, who cures T'Prynn of Sten's katra. ** Sinar, his assistant. * T'Lon, a female Vulcan teenager in the village of Kren'than. Earth * Unez, a Scoridian journalist in Edinburgh, Scotland, who served as a mentor to young Tim Pennington—and taught the fledgling newshound how to pick locks like a professional criminal. * Arlys Warfield, Federation News Service executive editor. She is Tim Pennington’s boss until he is made the victim of a disinformation campaign that embarrasses FNS, after which Warfield fires Pennington. Gamma Tauri IV * Jeanne Vinueza, ex-wife of Commodore Diego Reyes. Tall, brunette, native of Luna, high esper skills. Served as president of the New Boulder Colony on Gamma Tauri IV, where she was killed by Shedai sentinels. * Rik Panganiban, President Vinueza's senior aide. Lerais II * Gwen Casale, staffer of the New Anchorage colony’s orbital tracking control center. * Colin Rella, staffer of the New Anchorage colony’s orbital tracking control center. *Pehlingul, Tellerite engineer. ''Bacchus Plateau * Briana Pham, Vietnamese captain of the trader vessel ''Bacchus Plateau. Killed when her vessel was destroyed by the IKS M’ahtagh in orbit of Lerais II in 2266. Inherited the ship from her father. * Joshua McTravis, second-in-command. Klingon Empire On Vanguard * Lugok, Klingon ambassador to Vanguard. Is actually a covert operative of Imperial Intelligence. Son of Breg. Would be recalled from Vanguard in 2266, but his heart sung for diplomacy further, and he would go to Nimbus III with Jetanien to see if the ancient Romulan senator D'Tran would answer the Chelon's invitation. They would wait six months, but were vindicated, and would found the peace colony on Nimbus III. ** Kulor, his bodyguard. * Turag, a Klingon Imperial Intelligence agent and bodyguard to Klingon Ambassador Lugok on Starbase 47. Serves as the primary handler for Lurqal, aka Anna Sandesjo. Klingon Defense Force IKS Zin'za * Captain Kutal, commanding officer. Agent of Councillor Gorkon and key player in the Klingon search for the secrets of the Shedai. * Commander BelHoQ, first officer * Lieutenant , second officer * Lieutenant Tonar, tactical officer * Lieutenant Kreq, communications officer * Lieutenant Ohq, chief engineer * Qlar, helmsman * Urgoz, cargo chief IKS HovQaw’wI’ * Captain Gerzhog, commanding officer, who participated in a barrage against Gamma Tauri IV led by the USS Endeavour. IKS M’ahtagh * Captain Komoraq, commanding officer. KIA when Lerais II was destroyed by the Shedai Wanderer. * Lieutenant Kalorg, one of the M’ahtagh’s weapons officers. Other * Doctor Grinpa, a researcher studying Shedai artifacts. * Doctor Kamron, a scientist who studied Shedai evidence on Gamma Tauri IV. Klingon High Council * Chancellor Sturka, leader of the Klingon Empire * Councillor Gorkon, member of the Klingon High Council and key ally of Chancellor Sturka. As a general in the KDF he commanded the IKS Chech'Iw and would have several run-ins with the USS Dauntless under the command of then-Captain Diego Reyes. In 2267 he used General Chang to kidnap the disgraced Commodore Reyes and the THolian Ezthene, both iconoclasts to their respective societies, to convince Sturka that peace could occur. Sturka rejected the overture, and Gorkon would release both gentlebeings. He would eventually preside as Chancellor in 2293, although he would be assassinated by his old ally Chang. * Councillor Alakon, member of the Klingon High Council in 2265, commoner-born, ascended through honorable combat. * Councillor Argashek, member of Klingon High Council in 2265. Allied with Councillors Grozik and Glazya. * Councillor Duras, member of Klingon High Council in 2265. * Councillor Glazya, member of Klingon High Council in 2265. Allied with Councillors Grozik and Argashek. * Councillor Grozik, member of Klingon High Council in 2265. Allied with Councillors Glazya and Argashek * Councillor Indizar, female member of the Klingon High Council in 2265. Close ally of Councillor Gorkon and Chancellor Sturka. Head of Imperial Intelligence. * Councillor Kulok, female member of the Klingon High Council in 2265. * Councillor Molok, member of the Klingon High Council in 2265. * Councillor Narvak, member of the Klingon High Council in 2265. * Councillor Torr, member of the Klingon High Council in 2265. * Councillor Veselka, a female member of the Klingon High Council in 2265 and decidedly the most feminine of the female councilmembers. Imperial Intelligence * Councillor Indizar, female member of the Klingon High Council . Close ally of Councillor Gorkon and Chancellor Sturka. Head of Imperial Intelligence. * Hanigar, Imperial Intelligence supervisor, in charge of field agent Mogan. * Mogan, I.I. agent who investigates scene of a Shedai attack on Gamma Tauri IV. * Qahl, covert operative who meets with Zett Nilric in Sector Tango-4119 to acquire an alien sarcophagus containing the Myrdonae artifact. Klingon Subject Worlds Borzha II * Bohica, Borzhan administrator of the Klingon-occupied spaceport facility in orbit of Borzha II. Palgrenax * Governor Morqla, commander of the Klingon colony on Palgrenax. Enjoyed the attempts at resistance by the natives. Killed by the destruction of the planet by the Shedai Wanderer. ** K’voq, aide to Governor Morqla of Palgrenax. Killed in an attack by Palgrenai insurgents. * Lieutenant Governor Kertral, second-in-command to Morqla. Killed by the Shedai Wanderer. * Doctor Terath, a scientist who studied the Shedai artifacts on Palgrenax. KIA. * Lieutenant Vekpa, an officer serving in the occupation force on Palgrenax. KIA. Tholian Assembly Aboard Vanguard * Ambassador Sesrene, Tholian ambassador to Vanguard ** Pozrene, senior diplomatic attaché. ** Tashrene, a diplomatic attaché to Tholian Ambassador Sesrene. The Tholian Ruling Concave * Azrene (The Violet) * Destrene (The Gray) * Eskrene (The Ruby) * Falstrene (The Gray) * Narskene (The Gold) * Radkene (The Sallow) * Valrene (The Azure) * Yazkene (The Emerald) Other members of the Tholian Elite * Ezthene, member of the Tholian political elite and a xenophilic iconoclast. His political views led him into exile, but en route, he was kidnapped and ultimately released by Councillor Gorkon of the Klingon Empire. On Qo'noS * Ambassador Tolrene, Tholian ambassador to Qo’noS. Had a seizure at the same time that similar episodes afflicted Tholian representatives on Starbase 47 and on Earth. Tholian Military Personnel * Larskene (The Silver), commanding officer of the Nov’k Tholis. Participated in the attack on the USS Bombay at Ravanar IV. * Commander Hirskene, commanding officer of the Tholian warship Aen’q Tholis. Killed-in-action in 2265. * Nezrene (The Emerald), weapons officer on the Tholian warship Lanz’t Tholis. Captured by the Shedai Wanderer and yoked to the First Conduit. After being emancipated from the Conduit, Nezrene becomes the ranking officer on the Lanz’t Tholis. Heard Vanessa Theriault and Tim Pennington plead for the lives of the captured Tholians from the Shedai Apostate, convincing her to later save the Sagittarius from the IKS Zin'za. Fled to Vanguard subsequently, providing aid to the scientists of the Vault henceforth. * Pyzstrene (The Sallow). Engineer on the captured Tholian warship Lanz’t Tholis who objected to Nezrene’s order to act in defense of a Starfleet vessel in the Jinoteur system. * Tozskene (The Gold), crewmember of the Tholian warship Lanz’t Tholis who is imprisoned by the Shedai Wanderer in the First Conduit on Jinoteur IV. * Yirikene (The Azure), crewmember of the Tholian warship Lanz’t Tholis who is imprisoned by the Shedai Wanderer in the First Conduit on Jinoteur IV. * Restrene, commander of a vessel which engaged the ''USS Lovell in 2266 in orbit of Erilon. His vessel was destroyed by two Klingon D7 ships that kidnapped Ming Xiong from the surface of the planet. Other Tholians * Tasthene, a Tholian scientist kidnapped by Captain Komoraq to work on Lenais II. Romulan Star Empire Romulus * Vrax, Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire * Proconsul Sret, a high-ranking member of the Romulan government in 2265. * Vice-proconsul Toqel, a high-ranking member of the Romulan Senate in 2265. Mother of Commander Sarith, commanding officer of the bird-of-prey Bloodied Talon, which was lost in the Taurus Reach. * Anitra, Junior member of the Romulan Senate. * D'Tran, oldest member of the Romulan Senate in 2265, older than Praetor Vrax. Romulan Military Personnel Bloodied Talon * Commander Sarith, commander of the Bloodied Talon during its ill-fated mission to the Taurus Reach in 2265. KIA. * Subcommander Ineti, second-in-command * Darjil, Centurion * N'tovek, Centurion. Was romantically involved with the ship’s commanding officer, Commander Sarith. KIA by damage to the ship. Independent Powers & Individuals The Orion Syndicate The Omari-Ekon *Ganz, Orion merchant-prince *Neera, Orion woman, secret boss of Ganz. To outsiders, she seems to be an underboss in charge of the sex trade on Ganz’s ship, the Omari-Ekon. * Jaeq, an Orion male. Former chief enforcer for Orion merchant-prince Ganz. Tall and slender. Had one altercation too many with Starfleet. To avoid complications, Ganz had Jaeq assassinated before he could be arrested and tried by Starfleet. *Zett Nilric, Nalori assassin, whose official title is “business manager” for Orion merchant-prince Ganz. Owned the Icarion, a Nalori argosy. Fulfilled a contract with Klingon Imperial Intelligence to assassinate Lurqal, its compromised agent on Starbase 47. He hated Cervantes Quinn, and would die in 2267 in combat with Quinn. ( -'' '') *Morikmol, Tarmelite enforcer in the employ of Ganz, "right-hand" of Zett Nilric. Alleged to have torn a Klingon’s arms from their sockets during a barfight on Davlos III. *Sakud Armnoj, accountant to Ganz; transported from his home on Yerad III by Cervantes Quinn and Tim Pennington. Assassinated by Ganz after delivering potentially incriminating records. ** Sniffy, a Slijm belonging to Zakdorn accountant Sakud Armnoj. *Danac, pit boss in charge of gambling receipts aboard the Orion ship Omari-Ekon; reports to Orion merchant-prince Ganz. *Delmark, nondescript Orion man in his mid-thirties with dark hair, a lean physique, and a complexion of an especially deep hue of green. Member of Ganz’s extended criminal organization. * Jahno, an Orion bodyguard of Ganz who betrayed him to an Andorian assassin in 2266. Rather than a shirt, he favored a pair of bandoliers strung in crisscross fashion across his chest. * Joshua Kane, a human male master-thief with eight perfect alibis for his presence on eight far-flung planets at precisely the times of eight daring and unsolved heists. Part of Ganz’s retinue on the Omari-Ekon. In 2267 he would steal from the Vault the Myrdonae Artifact for Captain Kutal of the IKS Zin'za - although strongly suspected, he had a ninth perfect alibi. * Laëchem, a fair-haired Zibalian man with brilliant indigo and vermilion facial tattoos. Member of Ganz’s extended criminal organization. * Reke, a perpeptually ntoxicated henchman of Orion crime boss Ganz. Vomited on Montgomery Scott's boot after giving him a bottle of the green stuff. * Tarris, a waifish young Elasian woman with caramel-colored skin, large, almond-shaped eyes, and snow-white hair. Member of Ganz’s extended criminal organization. * Zulo, “Cleaner” for Orion crime boss Ganz; disposes of bodies and evidence professionally; species unspecified. Other criminals *Broon, human crime boss, a rival of Ganz. He tried to assassinate Cervantes Quinn for Ganz, failed because of T'Prynn’s intervention. Subsequently captured Quinn, Tim Pennington, and Sakud Armnoj near the Jinoteur system, but the trio escaped and framed him for their piracy on a Klingon sensor probe. Broon’s ship (no name given) was captured by the Klingons and impounded at Borzha II. ** Divad, Safecracker employed by crime boss Broon. ** Qoheela, Tarascan hitman, sent to Starbase 47 by Broon to assassinate Cervantes Quinn. Is stopped by Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn, then captured by Ganz’s people and executed aboard Ganz’s ship, the Omari-Ekon, by Ganz’s chief enforcer, Zett Nilric. The Shedai *Shedai Maker, thought to be the oldest of the Shedai Serrataal. Said to be capable of “unmaking” any of the Shedai by touch alone—but in 2266 she proves unable to wield her power against her chief rival, the Apostate. *Shedai Apostate, Second-oldest of the Shedai, leads opposition movement against the Maker. Source of first contact, with Ensign Vanessa Theriault. Destroyed the Jinoteur system, believed to have been lost with it. Discovered again in 2268 by Lieutenant Commander Bridget McLellan and Cervantes Quinn, when he died. *Shedai Wanderer. Shedai Serrataal, one of the youngest of her kind, but empowered with a unique gift to travel between worlds without the use of a Conduit. Awakens the others of her kind after destroying Palgrenax. *Shedai Progenitor was in fact the First Shedai Serrataal, more powerful and revered than all the others, including the Maker. Shedai legends told that the Progenitor was captured by an ancient enemy, and it was this defeat that ultimately led to the Shedai retreating from the interstellar stage. He in fact was trapped in the Myrdonae artifact, which exuded an evil aura to all beings who encountered it. It was recovered by Zett Nilric for the Klingon Imperial Intelligence agent Qarl, and passed through Klingon and Starfleet hands until the 2268. *Shedai Adjudicator, member of the Serrataal. Ally of the Maker. * Shedai Avenger, member of the Serrataal; allied with the Maker. * Shedai Herald, Serrataal. His loyalties in the Shedai power struggle are uncertain. Known to be a provocateur. * Shedai Myrmidon, Serrataal and ally of the Shedai Apostate. * Shedai Sage, Serrataal charged with maintaining a “living history” of their species and civilization. Ally of the Shedai Maker. * Shedai Warden, Shedai Serrataal of great age and power. Responsible for meting out justice and retribution. Allied with the Maker. Other * High Epopt of Tamaros, a religious leader mentioned in one of Jetanien’s many digressive allegories. Category:Vanguard residents Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Klingons Category:Romulans Category:Tholians Category:Orions Category:Ambassadors Category:Shedai Category:Vulcans